


Sirius oneshots

by Melyaliz



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry potter ship, Sirius black fluff, Sirius black request, Sirius black ship, harry potter request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: A collection of requests from my Tumblr with Sirius Black. Includes prompts, ships and general requests. (Mostly Reader or OC).





	1. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: monsters-in-pink on Tumblr.   
> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
> Style: Reader-insert 
> 
> So I'm new to this site so I'm not sure if you can request stuff here but you are always welcome to hop on over to my Tumblr (same name as here) and request anything.

“Mind if I just Slytherin?” You raised a playful eyebrow at your best friend who let out a little laugh as she scooted over in potions class. You and her had started this game the beginning of the year where you would find the worst pickup lines and use them on each other.

Stupid?

Yes.

Entertaining?

Hell yes.

Next, to her, you heard a short laugh. Sirius Black and James Potter were laying out their ingredients for their potion and apparently, James had found your joke hilarious while Sirius was shaking his head rolling his eyes.

“What Black? Have a problem with our love?” your friend asked as she prepared her potion shooting a wink toward you.

“Yeah because it’s like diarrhea, it just can’t be held in.” Your comment caused Sirius to smirk leaning forward.

“I just have one question Y/N. Did you survive Avada Kedavra? ‘Cause you’re drop dead gorgeous?”

Oh, he was not about to try and play your game? Good luck kid. You're going to need it. 

“You know a couple of nights with me and you’ll be moaning like Myrtle.”

“I have to warn you, girls call me ‘aguamenti’. Every time they hear my name, they get wet.”

“Black, Y/L/N please pay attention to your potions” Professor Slughorn reprimanded from the front of the class. You ducked your head giggling as you glanced over at Sirius who just smiled back.

“If you were a Dementor, I’d become a criminal just to get your kiss,” he whispered to you as he picked up a small bowl of finely chopped Willow root. James was about to warn him that they were supposed to sprinkle it in as the potion brewed but Sirius had already dumped the contents in.

The potion made a strange gurgling sound and the black haired boy turned to look just as a large cloud of purple smoke exploded in his face.  

Coughing he took a step back waving his hand, “What the… I don’t feel so…” Then he promptly crumbled to the ground. He would have hit his head on the desk behind him if you hadn’t acted fast catching him slowing his fall.

You both sat on the floor. His head in your lap as Slughorn rushed to get Madam Pomfrey.

“Man he’s going to be pissed when he wakes up.” James said looking down at his friend, “He spent all week coming up with those lines to impress you.”

“What?” you asked looking up at James. The boy was about to reply when Sirius gave a small grown, slowly opening his eyes.

“You literally fainted into her arms mate!” James said laughing as he looked over your shoulder at his best friend.

You smiled down at Sirius brushing a few strands of his black hair out of his face, “If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes” Sirius just stared at you for a moment then burst out laughing as the teachers rushed into the classroom. 


	2. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sirius was gravely injured Lily knew just who to call to help him. 
> 
> Requested by Anonymous with the prompt: "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" - with reader or OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of fell in love with this character. She’s a tough little shit who doesn’t take crap from nobody. I wish I could explore her more. 
> 
> Maybe someday I will.

You had been friends with Lily from school, potions class to be exact. She had been a genius at potions and you had a knack for healing. During your downtime, the two of you had come up with a few amazing ways to help heal scrapes and bruises. Once you had even come up with a way to set a broken bone within an hours time to the much excitement of the Quittage teams.

This partnership had grown after school during the war. You would send her ideas and spells that Lily would use on the battlefield. While you weren’t much of a fighter, more of a healing spirit, you did what you could to help those who were hurt. Anyone was welcome into your home. Deatheater, Order of the Phoenix, and anyone in between. You didn’t care where their allegiance lied, no one should be hurt when you could help them.

That’s why it wasn’t a huge surprise when Lily came barging into your home one stormy night.”We need your help!” She cried. Without question you quickly you grabbed your medical bag before taking her hand so she could evaporate you to her home.

The newly wedded Potter’s house was quaint. It reminded you so much of Lily. Simple yet homey. Maybe that’s why the two of you got along so well. You both liked things more simple. You could hear James’s frantic voice in the other room. For a moment you thought maybe it was Lily’s husband who needed your healing skills. However, when you entered the room you saw a very limp Sirius Black laying on the bed. Blood staining the sheets surrounding him and a very nervous James standing over him.

“We tried to stop the bleeding…” Lily said as you surveyed the room. James was trying to keep his friend awake but it wasn’t quite working.

“Look, Y/N is here, she’s going to help you.”

Sirius’s dull eyes looked up unfocused at you. You had met the boy a few times, during school and after. Loud and messy was how you perceived him during your school years. Those two things didn’t change when you met him after when he loudly let you know he wasn’t quite that thrilled with your non-allegiance. You had never really understood why did he care so much, but you took it in stride. He hadn't been the first and wouldn't be the last to express their displeasure with your ideals. 

Today, however, you were sure he would be grateful you had never chosen a side. Once his mind was back on this world obviously.

Quickly you walked over to the bedside placing your bag on the floor. Putting your hand on his head you almost pulled it away. He was burning up.

“Ok, he has a fever and his pulse is racing, what happened?” You asked as you turned to James.

“Some death eaters, they took us by surprise. Hit him with a nasty curse.” James bounced up and down on each foot. Nervous. You glanced over at Lily then back at her husband before you started to set up your items. Clean bandages and herbs. First, the bleeding needed to stop, then the fever. You mumbled out a few of the ingredients you needed as you pulled them from your bag of tricks.

James followed hovering like a storm cloud. “Lily said you were the best… will he be ok?”

You turned almost bumping into the young man as you stood up. “I’m not going to lie with you, I don’t know yet. But if you don’t stop hovering…” Lily stepped in pulling him away.

“Come on James, let’s go check on the others. Y/N is the best healer I know.”

At first, it was smooth sailing. Just cleaning Sirius up, dressing his wounds and putting some clean sheets on the bed he was on. It would have been hard to move him if not for a levitation spell. Thank god you were a witch.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that problems started. The fever wasn’t breaking and he kept waking up calling out to fallen comrades. At one point he had thought you were his mother and he begged for your forgiveness and understanding for the choices he had made. You took it all in stride trying to help him calm down, bring his back to the world of the living. You learned more about the boy during those few hours than you had in your whole life.

Almost as quickly as it had started Sirius calmed down. Laying still in the bed unmoving. For a moment, you had worried he had suddenly died but the slow moving of his chest and flutter of his eyes told you he was still among the living.

This gave you a few moments to prep some more potion for him and clean up a little. After you had organized everything you saw peacefully next to his bed reading a book. An ever wary eye on the young man at all times

“Who are you?” you glanced up surprised, You hadn’t seen him wake up since he hadn’t moved so his voice had slightly started you. He was laying there just looking at you. You smiled putting your book down.

“Y/N, we went to school together.”Gently you leaned forward putting your hand on his forehead hoping his fever had broken.

“Do you like riding Motorcycles?”  It hadn’t.

“I’ve never tried it before.” the potion should be done soon, hopefully, that would help.

“Mine flies.”

“That’s nice.”

He sat bolt upright, “It really does! Don’t patronize me, Angel”

“I’m Y/N, not Angel.”

“You like to fly don’t you.” He was getting a little worked up. You tried to keep your voice light to keep him calm. The last thing you needed was to have him freak out again.

“Never done much of it.”

“I’m going to take you for a ride.” He said laying back down.

“Only if you get better.”

He turned to look at you a small smile playing on his lips as if he was up to no good. A look you remembered so well from school. “Only if you make me.”

Deciding he was feeling good enough to leave you nodded standing up. His potion should be done by now. Giving him a small reassuring pat on his warm hand you stood leaving the room.

Running to the kitchen you grabbed one of the brews you were making. Quickly mixing a few things you pulled the vials back into the room. You didn’t want to be gone too long. With his ever-changing mood swings, you didn’t want him to hurt himself. Dashing back with everything you needed for his fever in your arms you entered the Potter’s bedroom.

The sight that greeted you almost made you drop everything you were holding. Sirius was sitting straight up, blankets on the floor with his clothes lying in a neatly folded pile on top. He turned to you curious, head cocked to one side. He reminded you of a puppy who had heard a strange sound.

“Are you my angel?” he asked

“It’s Y/N” you whispered walking slowly toward him unsure what Sirius you were about to get.

He doesn’t say anything as you walk toward him. Gingerly you showed him the vials you were holding “You need to drink this” He looked at it as if it was a barf flavored Bertie Bott’s Bean “Maybe we should put your clothes back on too, you could get cold.” You whispered taking a few more steps toward him. Reaching for the folded clothes.

He shook his head. Deciding you should pick your battles and he didn’t need them to drink the potion you left the pile of Sirius’s dignity on the floor. If he wanted to be in the nude you weren’t going to argue right now.

Maybe later.

Definitely later. 

“Ok you don’t have to, but you do need to drink this.” He shook his head again.

“No.”

You rolled up your sleeves ready for the fight. And boy did he give you one. He thrashed and kicked with all his weak feverous might. You silently thanked the gods he was so ill. Sirius in full strength may have taken your small frame in a fight. However, you were a healer and you were stubborn as hell. No one told you no when it came to helping someone. Even if that person was themselves.

Finally, you were able to tie Sirius to the bed to keep him still. Binding his arms to the headboard and legs to the springboard. He lay sprawled out on the bed still shaking his head as you tried to give him his portion. Letting out a sigh you jumped onto the bed straddling him. Using one hand you pried open his mouth using the other to pour the liquid into his mouth.  

Dismounting you smiled triumphantly as Sirius watched you sour faced.

“Uhhh is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

You both turned to see James and Lily in the doorway. James’s eyes wide in horror at the sight of his best friend tied up in all his naked glory on the Potter’s bed. You couldn’t help but let out a light laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!   
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!


	3. You heard me; I wish I could hate you so make me take it off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous: using the prompts “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” “Come over here and make me.” and “I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this one. So I went Dark. Sorry peeps this chick isn’t all sunshine and rainbows.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” You hissed as Sirius danced around the Gryffindor common room waving around the hideous scarf that your mother had sent you. The bells that dangled from the ends jingled with his laughter.

“Come over here and make me!” he laughed waving the end of the scarf taunting you. You glared at him and charged.

He wasn’t expecting it, but then again no one ever did. You being so quiet and passive. Yet, when it came to Sirius, even your peaceful attitude would break.

Like today.

You both fell to the ground, you on top as you reached over the scarf off him. He just lay there watching you as you triumphantly waved it over your head. Bells ringing with glee. Getting up you walked away still waving it like a flag. A victory flag.

“I hate you” he playfully yelled at you still laying on the floor. You just waved the scarf one more time laughing.

“Likewise.”

—-

“You heard me. Take. It. Off”

Sirius was wearing a mask scaring children on Halloween. A big black dog mask. Several of the children had come to you in tears telling you stories of a werewolf that was going to eat their hearts or something along those lines. One of them a sibling of yours who had been so upset it had taken you almost ten minutes to calm her down enough to get her to tell you what had even happened.

Of course, you knew who that was right away.

He stood there that stupid smirk on his face. “Come over here and make me” he danced around moving his arms and legs wildly letting out -rather impressive- growls.

You did charging him but he pulled off the mask before you got there. Grabbing your arm he stopped you. There was only a brief pause before he pulled you forward kissing you.

If you hadn’t been so shocked you would have kissed him back. As it was you could barely breath when he pulled away. He smirked at your red cheeks.

“I hate you.” You whispered.

“Likewise” he whispered leaning forward. You met his lips greedily.

—-----------

“Take it off”

It was as if the whole world had gone crazy. You were muggle born and you had just gotten your family to safety but had gone back for Sirius. You had to see him one more time. Tell him how you felt. 

Just one more time.

And now here you stood a cursed charm pulsing red on your arm. You couldn’t move for fear of setting it off.

“Sirius…. take it off.”

“Stay still Y/N” He slowly walked toward you. Two Death Eaters appeared.

“Stay back!” You screamed sending a few spells disarming them. You fought with everything you had. They weren’t going to win this time or anytime. The charm burned on your arm with every spell you cast but you were able to send them running. It was red hot now. Buring so bright you could barely see.

“Y/N!”

It was too late, it glowed hot and bolts of light flashed around you. You screamed falling to the ground.

He was at your side in an instant. Taking your head in yours.

“Idiot…”

“I love you” you whispered.

“I… I wish I could hate you” He cried, “Then this wouldn’t hurt so much” but you couldn’t hear him.

Because you were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!   
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	4. Ends lead to beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous: Hello! An imagine about being the last day in Hogwarts for the Marauders and they start singing the final countdown in the Great Hall and the reader is very sad bc all is going to end and the Marauders are there for her and especially Sirius?

“We are FREE!!!” you cried along with all the other students in the potions class. Today was the last day and right now was the close of the last class. Slughorn sighed rubbing his temples but there was a small smile played on his lips. It was like this every year with the graduating class. Pure adrenalin and excitement.

The doors flew open and the children flooded the halls all screaming and laughing as they threw papers into the air.

“I won’t be needing this anymore!” Your friend said laughing as she joined the millions of students throwing papers into the air.

You laughed as you ran through the flurry of excitement that surrounded you. You didn’t really know where you were going, just enjoying this possibility last moment of excitement and joy. You weren’t stupid. There was a war out there and many of the students you knew and loved would be fighting each other.

Yet right now as you ran among the chaos nothing seemed to matter. You saw Longbottom kiss his long time girlfriend as a Slytherin who had just called him some nasty words only a week ago gave a whoop before shooting off fireworks. You saw a Hufflepuff jumping excitedly with a Ravenclaw who was uncharacteristically throwing her books off the balcony.

You let out another laugh as you dashed off not really sure where you were going or who you were looking for until you saw them… or more importantly him.

Among a flurry of papers and colors and god knows what else his raven hair shone as him and the three other boys ran out of the history classroom. A cloud of pink smoke following them.

Suddenly all that giddiness seemed to rush away. The world seemed to slow as reality hit. You would never see Sirius Black after this. All the funny conversations and silly pranks you had covered for him. All those late nights studying with him and his friends.

Among the chaos of all the students your eyes met and he slowly walked toward you. The world spilling around you while you both stood still, eyes locked.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“So this is it…” you whispered looking away for a moment, looking up again you tried to fight back tears. The thought of never seeing him again, “Keep in…”

“Oh hell…” Sirius pulled you into a kiss, behind him, you could hear a whoop from James and Peter and an “about time” from Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	5. Old friends and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ajokerpenguin on Tumblr:   
> Hey love! I was wondering if you could make an imagine about the reader fighting with her friends and Sirius being a jerk trying to guess why she is so sad and when he findout he is super messy with words trying to say sorry and fluff?? Thank you💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was really hard to write. Mostly because I have had a lot of experience with losing close friends. Those scars hurt a lot and trying to write about it while also trying to not make to too personal was hard.

There really was no reason for it. It had just happened. Kind of gradually, over time. She had gotten cooler and you had stayed the same. She had wanted to be popular with both the teachers and students and for whatever reason, she felt like you were holding her back.

You had no idea why but she did.

It hurt at first, then it hurt more. Then you said some things you shouldn’t have said. She said some equality mean things.

\---------------------

So here you sat in some lonely hallway. Upset, frustrated, and annoyed. In some

“Well hello there smiles.”

“Not today Sirius” You mumbled trying to turn away. The boy in question had nicknamed you that much to the annoyance of your now ex-friend- because you were always laughing and smiling.

“Hey…” he said poking you with his wand, “Where’s the loud obnoxious voice?”

“I said, not today Sirius.” You mumbled trying to move away from his poking.

“Honestly, I get your frustration, that potions test was hard but honestly, no one did well on it….”

“Sirius…”

“And I…”

“I said! I don’t want to talk!” you yelled standing up slamming your hand against the wall. Sirius stood there eyes wide. You were so embarrassed that you had just yelled at the boy you had been crushing on for months. But let’s be honest, you were a loser and he was one of the cool kids. That stuff didn’t really happen and he was obviously just teasing you like he did to everyone. Normally you took it with a laugh and a joke back but not today. Today you were on the verge of tears and the idea of you crying in front of him was even worse than you yelling.

Running away from him you kept going until you saw a small broom closet. Thank God! No one would look in here. Quickly you darted in curling up in the corner so you could let your frustrated tears flow.

Alone.

Yeah, maybe you were spiraling into a little bit of a self-pity party but heck, it had been a crappy week and you were allowed a little self-pitying.

“Hey… y/n”

How the hell did he find you? What was he? Like a hound dog or something?

You curled up into a tighter ball, “I really want to be alone…”

“Well… I’m sorry… I just… sometimes when I’m sad… you see… Remus always says… that is…” He let out a low growl kneeling in front of you. His dark eyes studying the wooden shelf next to you. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

You looked up tears still in your eyes and on your cheeks. At the sight of your face, Sirius’s seems to break. He looked so hurt that you couldn’t help but let out a soft choked laugh. “It’s not you… “

“I… can listen.” He mumbled scooting closer to you, “Sometimes I can be a good listener… I mean I know I talk a lot and stuff but… I can also.. Ok shutting up now.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little at him. “It’s just my friend… she told me I was just… not the kind of person she wanted to be friends with. Said I was not worth it.”

“I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to be around you all the time, I love being with you.”

“You… you do?”

“Yeah… I mean you are funny and always see the good in everything… plus I love your laugh.”

You giggled

“See like that”

So maybe you had lost your best friend, but maybe you were making a new better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!   
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	6. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pottersassy on Tumblr: Sirius Black with the prompt “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” My names Marigold, but you can make it OC or reader insert if you want haha.

It was the way she smiled.

The way her cute round face would light up. It would take his breath away. While he would never admit it, Sirius Black was smitten with Marigold. Even her name seemed to bring sunshine to his very existence.

He had first met her his second year at Hogwarts when she had plopped down next to him on the train. He had been desperately waiting for his friends, relieved to be soon reunited with his real family, and was totally taken aback as the blonde haired girl walked in and sat down next to him as if she owned the place.

“Want a snack?” she asked holding up a small bag of peanuts.

“No, and my friends are coming…”

“Cool, I like friends”

She smiled up at him with that wide grin as she munched on her bag on nuts. Not a care in the world.

His friends took to her instantly. James liked the strange way she talked. She liked to throw large words into her vocabulary and sometimes even use them improperly for her own amusement. In fact, she did everything for her own amusement.

That was something Remus liked about her. The fact that she didn’t care what anyone thought. She would say what she was thinking no matter how silly or honest. She would tell someone to their face if she liked their hair or if their snide comment was mean.

Peter liked her laugh. The fact that she laughed -not at but- with him. Something few people did. She had a way of making everyone around her feel like they were the only people in her world when she was listening to them. With her large childlike face giving that wide childlike smile.

And Sirius… Sirius loved everything about her.

The way her laugh could carry across the whole school. He could hear her from a mile away.

The way she sang about everything she was doing. “I’m just trotting to class, gayfully trotting through the halls. Transfiguration class here we coooome!”

The way she would find joy in the simplest things. Like the way, the smoke looked while brewing a potion.

The way her face would light up when she saw him.

That was his favorite thing.

He liked to think it was just for him but he knew better. He knew how she saw the good in everyone and could compliment anyone on how wonderful they were. Could find something honestly nice to say about anyone.

He knew it wasn’t just the good in him she saw.

Sometimes he liked to pretend it was. It was only him that she defended to everyone. He was the only one she was smiling for. When she laughed it was only for the jokes he made or the pranks he pulled. When he was in the room she only paid attention to him.

But he knew it wasn’t, so he never told her how he felt.

Or he never did, until that night.

The night he thought he had lost her.

It had been a strange week. A full moon quickly approaching and like most full moons it brought a level of stress along with it. Not just for his friend Remus but for the whole gang.

He couldn’t remember the exact words that had started it. Something about Snape. She had defended him when Sirius had lashed out. She had told him he wasn’t being kind. That he was being a bully.

He was used to Lily telling him and James off when they picked on the Slytherin boy, but something about when Marigold pointed out that maybe they had gone too far just set him off. She was supposed to adore him, not tell him when he was wrong.

He was being selfish. He was being unkind. He was throwing all the things he loved about her in her face. As if all those beautiful quirks were bad.

She fought back. She told him he didn’t mean it. She asked what was really wrong. She pried and pushed asking why the gang was up uptight. She almost got him to tell her Remus’s secret.

In a blind rage could only see her or his friends. His family. The people who had made him feel whole again.

So he told her the worst thing he could think of.

“I don’t want to be around you! Ever!”

Her smile was gone as she stood there looking at him. It was as if he had punched the wind out of her. The damage was done and Sirius was so upset and frustrated with himself he didn’t know how to fix what he had broken. He didn’t know how to deal with it, or any of his emotions. So Sirius did what Sirius did best, he shut down and run away.

He didn’t talk about it, and they didn’t ask.

After all the Marauder’s had a bigger issue to deal with: Remus’s transfiguration.

They knew the drill, let him run wild with them following at a safe distance in their animal forms. Keeping him contained and away from people. Away from any problems.

But tonight Sirius’s problems followed him.

“Sirius?” The moonlight shone down on her like some haunt as she slowly walked through the forest. Her round face -light up by the light of her wand- filled with concern as she searched for him.

Sirius felt as if his very insides had frozen over. His eyes darted to James who looked just as scared.

Remus let out another howl and ran toward the girl. She didn’t scream she just stood there for a moment then pulled out her wand taking a few steps back causing her to stumble falling onto her back. Her wand still held up toward the Werewolf.

Sirius ran toward them, James right at his heels. Remus was closing in, his wild yellow eyes glowing as he let out a loud howl ready for the attack. Marigold’s lips moved slowly as she whispered a spell.

Remus leaped forward.

Sirius threw himself at Remus mid-leap knocking the werewolf off his track. Both boys fell into a heap, Sirius quickly jumping away as James, as a deer, charged at Remus again pushing him back as he howled.

Sirius stood, transforming back into a human, he ran over Marigold. He was standing in front of her in a moment holding his hand out for her. She reached out taking his hand pulling herself up.

Gripping tightly, as if he never wanted to let go for fear he could lose her, He pulled her further into the woods. Pulling her to safety. 

Finding a small patch of brushes he pulled her forward hiding both of them behind it. She was shaking next to him trying to catch her breath. Eyes wide.

They hid there for hours until daybreak for fear that Remus would try to attack again. Neither of them spoke and he never let go of her hand.  

The next day he avoided her like the plague. Unsure what to say. She knew their secret and after everything, he couldn’t find the right words. Not only had he lied to her about his feelings but he had almost gotten her killed. What was the point anymore? There was no going back now, she would never look at him the same way again.  

He was going to meet his friends after class when he saw her coming out of her last class. Her face deep in thought. Their eyes met for a moment and he couldn't. He couldn't face her, what he had done, what he had said, what she had seen.

So turning Sirius ran. 

She chased after him. 

“Sirius wait please.” He stopped turning. She looked around for a moment once she saw they were alone she took a deep breath continuing in a low whisper. “I talked to Remus, I told him I would keep his secret. He didn’t mean it,”

“I….”

“It wasn’t your secret to tell, you were just being a good friend. I’m sorry I tried to make you tell it.”

She looked up at him her face so heartbroken, A sadness he had never seen before.

“There is so much about me that is ugly, and Remus isn’t one of them,” Sirius said feeling the anger bubbling up inside him again. The thought of his family, the ones who were his blood. The darkness that seeped into their lives. The fact that before his friends he had no one. The fear that gripped him almost all the time that he could one day go down that path so many from his family had. That he would become just another Black. She was too pure and kind to truly understand the fear and anger that comes from being part of a family like his. 

Marigold’s smile burst forth from her face. That beautiful smile that he loved so much.

“That’s why I like you so much. You don’t see his pain as a horrible thing. You, Sirius Black, are the most understanding person I know. Many people would take the pain that they have and let it define them. Instead, you take yours and let it help you relate to those around you.” taking his hands in her’s she looked up at him giving him that look: as if he was the only one in the world.

“I may not be able to relate to the demons you are running from but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you.” he looked away fighting tears. She tugged on his hands moving her head so she could look into his eyes, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. He just kissed her. Long and hard, taking her in and letting his feelings spill out covering her. Sirius had wanted this for so long. Wanted her to be only his and today he finally let it all out on the line. 

And she had accepted him. 

Behind him, he could hear the cheers of his friends and an “About freaking time” from James.

As she kissed him back he let them fade away because she was the only one in his world.

Her and her bright beautiful smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far!   
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!   
> Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
